Go Google it!
by Catsdon'tcry
Summary: So first fanfic. It probably crackish but its a version of Go google it w/DenNor. Link in story.


**A/N:**

**Alright, this is my first fic, and its probably total crack, but still okay in my opinion.**

**Summary: so I saw this vid on youtube, and decided to do a fanfic about it. It was DenNor in the song go Google it (originally by Gakupo and Luka) . Alright! Here we go!**

"Will you _stop asking __**already**_?" Norway practically shouted.

"C'mon everyone wants to know already!" _I think, _the Danish added silently. "Tell ya what, Norge" Denmark said, no, shouted. "If you answer my questions I'll tell you anything you want to know about me." Norway contemplated this. He could go along with it, and hopefully get the stupid Danish to shut up for once. Or he could walk away and deal with those consequences. Norway shuddered remembering what happened last time he did that. Apparently, all options had already disappeared.

_It's my first time feeling like this…_ Denmark thought. He recalled yesterday's conversation. His beloved Norge would be at his house soon! He felt as though he was floating. Now every question he had would be answered. All he had to do was not piss the Norwegian off so much that he left. Then, maybe that one question would be answered…..

He heard a knock on the door and ran to it. "A knocker? Seriously, how old are you?" Denmark's spirits fell. Somehow Norge was already disappointed in him. He sighed and shook it off.

"Now, what do you want?" Norge sighed as he sat on the floor of the Danish's room. It was a mess as expected, though not as bad as he thought. Little did he know how hard the poor Danish worked to get it this clean. He picked up some card displaying Denmark's airplane VIP status thinking it was probably fake. It was paper and he ripped it up.

_To be the one closest to you…_Denmark thought. He shook his head vigorously. "Well? Speak up already! If you have something to say then say it." Norway was getting annoyed. He had to come his house for no reason and the Dane who had asked him to be there was suddenly getting shy? What the hell? However, Norway had to admit his flustered face **was** really cute…

"What do you think of me?" Denmark asked. Without missing a beat Norway looked away and told him to Google it. He didn't question the answer. Norge had promised to be totally honest in his answers. Denmark tried again.

"What's your email?"

"Go Google it."

"Where do you live?" Denmark almost smacked himself for that one. He was talking to a (personified) country after all!

"Go Google it."

"What's your type?"

"Go Yahoo!Google it." _Okay,_ Demark thought, _now we're getting into different search engines?_

"Will I see you after this?"

"Go Google it." Norway couldn't believe himself. What was he, a broken record? But honestly everything the Dane wanted to know could be found on his blog. Seriously, how stupid was the guy? If he had stalker like questions, then the first place to look would be his blog.

"What's your favorite food?"

"Go Google it!"

"Who do you like?"

"I can't tell you that." _Really, sometimes you can be so improper! _Norway thought. He could feel a brush rising on his face, and decided to go downstairs and get a glass of water. As he went down the stairs he saw France's house across the street. On the T.V. , which was clearly visible to any passer-by, was butt smex. That caused Norway's face to flare. Oh, dear god, what was wrong with that guy?

Denmark felt a little stung as he watched his Norge leave the room. He decided to grab his iPod and head down stairs. He plugged it into the speakers, and then plugged in his headphones and sat down on the couch. He had made Norway sing his version of Fukkireta one Christmas on a dare. Norway was, by then, to drunk to object. Now he was listening to the song on repeat.

Norway walked out of the kitchen and glanced at the iPod. He saw what song was playing and decided to get revenge. He turned it up so much that it blasted Denmark's eardrums. _Hey, _Norway thought, _if I'm lucky, he'll go deaf._ No such luck. Denmark had taken off the headphones and pulled out a camera. He took a good picture of Norway's butt and was admiring it. Somehow it got cuter by the day. He took out a book aptly named **Diary of Porn**.

"Why the Fuck are you putting my pics there?" Norway screamed, flipping the book over. "**Just go **_BACK _**to your room already.**" Norway told him, getting more pissed by the second. The Dane clung to his waist and said, " If I do that, you'll miss me."

"Go Google those answers already!"

Back in his room, Denmark started the questioning again. "What are your three sizes?"

"Go Google it!" Norway said, throwing a hardback book at the Dane and landing it square in the chin. He had to stand up for that, and before he knew it, Denmark had his on Norway's hips and was pulling down his pants. Norway blushed furiously as the Dane asked his question.

"What color are your undies?" Meanwhile he was thinking to himself _Ooh, red and blue. _

"G-g-go Google it!"

"Alright well how do you look without panties?" By then Norway had pulled his pants up.

"**Go happily Google **_**IT!**_"

"Y'know, I've always liked you."

"WTF?"

"I. Love. You."

"J-j-just shaddup." Norway turned away so the Dane wouldn't see his blush.

"Please understand these feelings." Denmark pleaded. Norway walked out and closed the door.

_I understand, _Norway thought. _my heart cannot lie to itself forever. _He wandered the seemingly endless hallway, and came across Denmark's battle-ax. _I love and hate the way you act towards me, _he thought as he leaned towards the ax, _that much I understand!_ Lightly he pressed his lips on the larger blade. _Who is it that you like most of all? _He released the battle-ax and thought aloud, "You really are so stupid."

"Now who's the stupid one?"

"B-b-before you get the wrong idea, my face is all red because of how mad I am at you!" Norway stammered, grasping at straws. Denmark half-smiled, a light blush playing with his cheeks as he corned the poor Norwegian.

"That's not the truth," he whispered.

"Yes, it is!" Norway argued, his eyes shut tight.

"You really love me," Denmark said leaning in on his Norge. Norway began to quit his struggle. "You're just supid." he muttered. He lifted his head and closed his eyes before whispering, "You don't need to google my real feelings." That did it for Denmark. He rushed in lightly and gave his Norge their first kiss. _You would expect his kisses to be rough, considering how loud he is, _Norway thought. _But he is so gentle…._

"Now, what do you want to ask _me_?" Denmark asked him. "It's your turn." Norway blushed deeply. "I know! You want to know all of me, don't you?"

"No," Norway said, a smirk on his face. "I can search it with Google."

**So, yeah. The link for the vid by the way is this :**

**.com/watch?v=P7AayZ5xL0E&feature=related**

**So now im dependent on you readers. Should I do a fanfic on the wagamama version of world is mine with rochu or not. The link is this:**

**.com/watch?v=NXFLh47UceE&feature=related**


End file.
